memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Before and After (episode)
Kes makes repeated jumps backward in time, starting from the moment of her death. Summary A blur slowly transforms itself into a view of sickbay from a lying position, with a hairy-headed Doctor standing over top. The year is 2379, and Kes has reached the near end of her lifespan. Over 99% of her memory engrams have been lost, and the Doctor is in the process of activating a bio-temporal chamber, a device he invented that he believes will extend her lifespan for at least another year. A young, half-Asian boy approaches her, giving her a present that he apologizes for delivering so late. Kes has no idea what the boy is talking about, but before she can do anything, a blinding flash hits her, and she finds herself in her quarters, in her bed. Walking into her room, she finds a young woman and the boy there. The young woman identifies herself as Linnis, Kes' daughter, and the young boy is Andrew, her grandson. Kes is married to Tom Paris, and Linnis is married to Harry Kim. Andrew is startled when she comes in, because he is still working on her birthday present. Confused as to what is going on, she just tries to explain when another flash appears and she finds herself in the mess hall. It is now Kes' ninth birthday party, and everyone is singing "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow" to her. Startled, she approaches the Doctor and tells him her situation, but the Doctor is amazed when she mentions the bio-temporal chamber, because he had just come up with the idea that morning and had meant to tell her about it as a birthday surprise. She runs into Andrew, who apologizes because he doesnt have a present for her yet. Captain Chakotay checks in on Kes in sickbay, wondering what is happening to her, as are Paris and Kim. Together, they come up with the idea that Kes is moving back in time for some reason or another, and it might have something to do with the activation of the bio-temporal chamber. But before they can make progress on it, Kes again expieriences a shift through time - back to her quarters, holding an infant, Andrew, her new grandson. Now thoroughly perplexed, she runs straight to the Doctor, who she must again describe her dilemma to. Paris takes Kes to their quarters where they reminisce about their life together, which Kes cannot remember. Going through her records, she finds an incident in 2374, where a fragment of a chroniton torpedo, used by a race called the Krenim, leaked radiation through the hull of Voyager, irradiating the entire crew with chroniton radiation. The Doctor says he innoculated the entire crew against the radiation, but maybe the bio-temporal chamber reactivated the chroniton particles and started her backward trip through time. Kes also learns during this period that Captain Janeway and B'Elanna Torres died in this attack. Having all this information ready, Kes jumps back again - to a shuttle, where she is giving birth to Linnis. After the successful delivery, Kes goes back to ''Voyager'', but then the ship comes under attack. After the attack is over, Kes sits on a cot in the mess hall, while Captain Chakotay tries to understand what is happening. Before anyone can do anything, she begins to shift. The crew gets Kes to sickbay, where the Doctor creates a force field that might keep Kes in temporal sync with them, but it ultimately fails, and Kes reverts back to - the first Krenim attack. This time she is on the holodeck, and she sees Paris there, wrapped around a woman she has never seen before. Kes quickly realizes that this is B'Elanna Torres, but then the ship comes under attack. Kes goes to the bridge and realizes that this is the Krenim she had been worried about, and figuring out who Captain Janeway was, Kes gives her information about the torpedoes. But then a console explodes, killing Captain Janeway and Torres. She goes to the Doctor, who tells her that he is going to do everything he can to save her. But before he can help her, she reverts yet again - to the present time period, 2373. Once here, she tells Captain Janeway about the Krenim in the future, then informs the Doctor that he needs to create a bio-temporal chamber to purge her system of the chroniton particles. If he is successful, her jumps will stop. He creates it, and places her in it. As her chroniton count begins to drop, she experiences another jump - and arrives on her first day on Voyager. Her meeting with Janeway goes awry as she explains that she doesn't belong here, before another rapid jump takes her back to one year old - on Ocampa's surface, before she even met Voyager. In 2373, her chroniton count is almost gone. Kes jumps back to herself as a newborn infant and realizes she can do nothing but pray the Doctor succeeds. She then becomes a fetus, then a simple egg cell, and finally vanishes completely. But just as she does so, she reappears as an egg cell, then rapidly matures into a fetus, is born to her mother, and then her final flash transports her back to 2373, where the Doctor tells her he has purged her chroniton count completely, and she is a healthy three years old. On the holodeck, the crew pushes Kes to tell them about the future, but Tuvok rightfully points out that what Kes experienced was only one possible future. Kes does promise to give Captain Janeway all her information on the Krenim, but decides to keep the rest - to herself. Log Entries *'' (log entry made by Captain Chakotay) '' :*''Captain's log, stardate 55836.2. Kes has remained in temporal sync with us for two days now, but since we don't know when she may jump again, we can't afford to rest until we've found some way to help her. '' Background Information * This episode introduces the Krenim, who eventually reappeared in the two-part "Year of Hell". However, the "Before and After" timeline is not related to any timeline seen in these episodes, as Kes is obviously no longer on board the ship. Her place in the Jefferies tube is taken by Seven of Nine in the later episode. * This is the second time we see Neelix in an Operations gold uniform. The first time was in "Tuvix", when he was separated from Tuvok, the third time is the episode "Year of Hell" to which this episode is related. * In Kes' future, Chakotay has become captain of Voyager after the death of Captain Janeway, Tuvok has been promoted to commander and is first officer, Tom has been promoted to lieutenant commander and Harry has been promoted to lieutenant. * The events of VOY: "The Gift", complicate matters. In that particular episode, Kes throws Voyager nearly 10,000 light years away from Borg space whereby they encounter the Krenim Imperium several months later. However, in this episode, there is no discernible evidence that indicates how Voyager traversed those 10,000 light years and was still able to enter Krenim space. * This episode introduces Kes's longer hair style instead of the very short hair style from season 1, 2 and part of 3. Jennifer Lien, the actress who played Kes, was apparently sensitive to the make-up and adhesive use to apply her Ocampa ears. With the longer hairstyle, it was no longer necessary to apply the Ocampa ears each time she was filmed. Links and References ]] Guest Stars *Jessica Collins as Linnis Paris *Michael L. Maguire as Benaren *Christopher Aguilar as Andrew Kim *Janna Michaels as young Kes Co-Starring *Rachael Harris as Martis *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) References 47, amnesia, angla'bosque, anti-chroniton, Beta Quadrant, biobed, bio-temporal chamber, bio-temporal field, bio-temporal flux, Carey, Joseph, chroniton, chroniton radiation, chroniton torpedo, engram, humor, hypothalamic scan, Jimbalian fudge, Kazon, kilodyne, Krenim, Krenim warship, medical tricorder, mess hall, MEV, microsurgery, molecular scanner, morilogium, Mozart, Ocampa, Ocampa (planet), precognition, replicator ration, röntgen, sickbay, tea, telepathy, telekinesis, temporal flux, temporal sync, temporal variance, tricorder, van Gogh, Vincent, Yattho, "The Year of Hell" |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Temporale Sprünge es:Before and After nl:Before and After